Known containers for manual use, containers for granulated or liquid products, such as detergent powders, liquid soap, detergents, food products, etc. are known in the current state of the art.
These containers are extensively used, although they have some drawbacks in the manual opening and closing thereof by the user.
The opening is sometimes a little difficult and the subsequent manual closing for subsequent uses is not completely effective and secure.
Moreover, these containers do not exploit all of the inner geometric volume, especially due to the existence of a manual opening system.
The dosage and pouring of the inner content of the container presents some difficulties in order for the user to achieve adequate accuracy in said dosage and pouring.
The present invention contributes to solving and overcoming the present problem, since it enables the manual opening of a container of the type commonly used for storing and dispensing granulated or liquid contents or products, and the subsequent closing thereof, which is also manual, successively and effectively and securely for the uses of the user, with greater exploitation of the inner geometric volume thereof, as well as a greater and better accuracy in the dosage and pouring of the inner content thereof.